


Don't Get Caught

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/popsoundboard/">popsoundboard</a>'s Brave Author challenge for an anonymous reader. I have to admit I <i>really</i> wanted to do the Ben 10 prompt, but it wasn't working for me. So I went with the "Nick and Howie go watch Aaron on DWTS" prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [popsoundboard](http://community.livejournal.com/popsoundboard/)'s Brave Author challenge for an anonymous reader. I have to admit I _really_ wanted to do the Ben 10 prompt, but it wasn't working for me. So I went with the "Nick and Howie go watch Aaron on DWTS" prompt.

The first time, it had been a big deal.

They had all been there, all four of them, and the camera had panned on them multiple times because Heaven forbid that the TV audience weren't made aware that _the Backstreet Boys were in the studio audience oh my God!_ That was why, the first time, Howie and Nick had to keep a low profile (not that keeping a low profile wasn't something they weren't used to, but sometimes you just wanna cuddle).

That was why, the second time, they went incognito. Nick sent Aaron a cryptic text informing him of what he was going to be there. The two of them wore hats and shades to the studio, Aaron let them in the back door to get to their seats, and they sat in the back where the camera would never catch them. Nick was sure his plan was fool proof. Nothing was going to happen to them, they'd be fine. And they'd be able to cuddle. It was perfect.

Howie turned to Nick and whispered into his ear, "You're sure this is going to work, right Nicky?" Howie had had his convictions the entire time (that was so totally him). He was worried they'd be caught, they'd be exposed and it'd had been a big scandal. That was why they were keeping a low profile. Howie was pretty sure cuddling in the audience of a nationally televised program (and one that was _really freaking popular_ at that), however "incognito" Nick thought they were, did not fall under keeping a low profile. At all.

Nick wrapped his arms around Howie's shoulders and brought his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose, looking at his boyfriend from over the top of them. "Howie, dear, if I didn't think this was going to work, I wouldn't be trying it. You know this, I know this, anyone who knows me knows this. Now, please, it's okay. Calm down and enjoy not only the show, but your handsome boyfriend's company." With that, he smiled, pressed a kiss to Howie's forehead and turned to face the dance floor. He was looking forward to watching his brother kick ass again tonight.

Howie tried to relax a little, but he still had that nagging fear about being caught and exposed and it was affecting his ability to be totally calm. Fortunately the show started taping, so he had something else to focus on other than his nervousness. And some of these pairs weren't half bad (though they hadn't been half bad the first time he saw them, either.) It helped a little, but his nagging side kept getting in the way every time a camera scrolled by. His heart would jump a bit, and then fall into his stomach. He'd look over at Nick, and then Nick would whisper to him, "We're practically standing next to the exit. We're totally blended into the crowd," and he'd wrap his arms around Howie tighter, and that would be the end of that discussion. Until the next camera came along. Howie finally stopped looking over at Nick at some point. It wasn't worth it.

Then Aaron and his partner hit the dance floor, and Howie looked over at Nick. Nick was silently cheering his brother on, and Howie realized the reason he agreed to do this, however crazy this plan had been. Nick had pride written all over his face as he cheered. He was _so proud_ of his brother, and it showed. Howie was the youngest in his family, so he had always been the recipient of this kind of attention, so watching Nick act like this around his siblings was always an experience to him. Howie beamed when he caught Nick mouth, "Fuck yeah! That's _my_ brother!"

After the taping ended, the two of them snuck out the back door to exit the studio (once again with Aaron's help). Howie said his goodbyes to Aaron and then stepped aside so Nick could do the same.

Nick pulled Aaron into a bear hug and looked like he wasn't going to let go. "You did fucking amazing on that dance floor, bro! I'm so glad I had been there to see it."

Howie had to nod in agreement. He had been glad for the experience. The whole experience, in fact. He didn't want to admit it, but trying not to get caught was a rush. The kind of rush he liked. They would definitely have to try it again the next time they were in town.


End file.
